


Afternoon Watch

by LightBloom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: Fluffcember prompt: ReassurancesAnette enjoyed market day, despite how much the war had affected the town neighboring the monastery. She enjoyed the challenge of running errands in the most time effective way, even if she felt a little guilty watching Ashe haggle with the already struggling merchants. She loved running through the list early in the morning, cross referencing the items with each member of the army, so much as double checking the stores to mark down even the things they couldn't find or afford. Market days made her feel more useful than any other day, easily corralling the most efficient members of the army to come aid her in carrying essential goods back into the monastery.All of this however did not make for her favorite part of the trip.No, her favorite part of the trip had been presented to her that afternoon in the form of Felix making rounds with a small herd of children not far behind.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Afternoon Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I loved all of Felix's supports. He's awful and dumb and I love him. But most of all I love that despite his cranky self, an appropriate tea discussion for him includes children at the market.

Anette enjoyed market day, despite how much the war had affected the town neighboring the monastery. She enjoyed the challenge of running errands in the most time effective way, even if she felt a little guilty watching Ashe haggle with the already struggling merchants. She loved running through the list early in the morning, cross referencing the items with each member of the army, so much as double checking the stores to mark down even the things they couldn't find or afford. Market days made her feel more useful than any other day, easily corralling the most efficient members of the army to come aid her in carrying essential goods back into the monastery.

All of this however did not make for her favorite part of the trip.

No, her favorite part of the trip had been presented to her that afternoon in the form of Felix making rounds with a small herd of children not far behind. Per the courtesy of Flayn, who had discovered this anomaly a month ago before casually sharing the information during dinner, Annette found herself passing off her duties to Ashe at the sound of the late morning bells. Rushing off between the closely set buildings, she would duck between stalls and barely clear leaps over loose cats before skidding to a stop at the edge of the alley. Peering over, she spotted him on his rounds like clockwork. Just like she had picked up the weekly duties of shopping, Felix has taken up the duties of patrolling the town with Ingrid and Sylvain. For good measure, the professor had added hastily at the war table one morning, eyeing the Adrestian war figurines that warned of an imminent approach. A patrol would set the townspeople and merchants at ease, which would in turn invite more merchants to sell their wares. Annette had immediately jumped on board, eager to list the many merchants who would love to petition help from a local patrol in exchange for safe passage. It was a fruitful decision, with more and more stands popping up every passing week but that was not what brought her indiscriminate joy.

It was the gaggle of children that insisted on following Felix around town. Sure enough as she peered around the corner there he sat, surrounded by bright giggling faces. Two children ran circles around Felix, whom remained standing stoic as ever beside the entrance of the town, leaning against the stone fence as if he would rather be anywhere but here. Annette forced back a smile. As funny as it was to look upon the scene, she was fairly certain only a heartless cretin would see such happy children and not offer so much as a greeting. 

"Are you going to keep staring at me or will you actually talk to me this time?"

Annette jumped. Glancing around until she was certain he was talking to her, she shrunk. Slowly shuffling over to the town entrance, she bypassed the joyful children. She took note as one bumped between her and Felix, the latter simply lifting his elbows just enough to prevent an unfortunate collision. Surely a coincidence. 

"How did you know I was there?"

"Flayn mentioned she wasn't the only one who came to visit," he grumbled. "Though I much prefer your accusations of wrongdoing over her demands of parlor tricks."

Annette decided it was best not to ask questions she could more easily extract from Flayn herself. Instead she joined in the watch, taking a stand at the opposite stone post. Felix frowned. "Don't you have Market duty?"

"Ashe can handle the rest, he's much better at haggling than I am. Besides, who would back you up? I noticed that Ingrid and Sylvain aren't here."

"They take the southern entrance," Felix explained, yet again lifting his arm to allow a different child to run past him. A fluke. "And I don't need back up."

"What if we get attacked?" Annette blurted incredulously, recalling that morning war council meeting, the Adrestian figures slowly encroaching on the monastery. The thought of another attack set her nerves on fire and she could feel the itch to cast a spell prickling at her fingertips. The children had stopped playing. A small boy turned to Felix, tugging on his cloak so softly Annette was certain anyone else would not have noticed. 

*Is that going to happen? Are they going to attack the town again?"

Guilt washed over Annette. She'd forgotten that while she lived in fear of an eventual attack, the children and townspeople lived in fear of a follow-up attack, still haunted by the battle that lit their town ablaze five years ago. She took two steps forward, apology halfway off her tongue when Felix interrupted.

"No," he responded quietly, gently pulling his cloak out of prying hands before resting one hand on the hilt of his sword, as if ready to battle an invisible enemy. "That won't happen again."

"Are you sure?" Asked another child, this time a girl who held hands with her younger sister. Felix nodded, eyes never leaving the forest beyond the town's path. 

"I'm certain. Nothing will come here. I'll make sure of it." 

Reassured, the children resumed their games, laughter spilling into the air once more as they scattered into the street. Annette carefully stepped past them, silently approaching Felix until they were side by side. 

"That was...kind of you." She began slowly, reluctant to believe in what she'd witnessed first-hand. "Thank you."

"I meant it. I'll cut down anyone who tries to get past me, foot soldier or battalion."

"I believe you."

"You should go back to the market."

Annette shook her head, leaning onto his shoulder. She felt him tense under her touch, slowly relaxing as she sighed. "I think I'd like to keep watch for a few more minutes, if that's alright with you."

Felix nodded. Together they watched the gate silently, listening to the children laugh and play until the evening bells rang, signaling dinner. For the first time since the Professor's return, Annette felt the knot of anxiety in her chest loosen ever so slightly. 

Nothing would get past them.


End file.
